The Histopathology and Cancer Genotyping Shared Resource is a core laboratory that houses and maintains a Tissue Bank of normal and neoplastic human tissues and provides expert histology and immunohistochemistry services to the OHSU Knight Cancer Institute investigators. It has a robust tumor procurement system and offers laser capture microdissection of tissues. This shared resource played a seminal role in the establishment of the Pathology Translational Research Laboratory as a national resource.